Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden
Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden is the 3rd season of Delicious Emily series. It has a story and an endless mode, and it is available on the iOS App Store. Features *Customers can call in for reservations. Placing a reservation card on a table before the group arrives earns bonus points. *There is a mouse hidden in each level. Finding them earns 100 points. *New customer type: posh Cast and characters Gameplay 'The Basics' Each restaurant will have a certain style of food. Each day you will have a new item added. Each item will be highlighted before the beginning of the day. If there are more instructions like “place the item on the stove” those will be given to you once a customer orders that particular item. In order to prevent customer from losing happiness, you can use your helpers as well as making sure you effectively help each customer as they come up. You will also need to learn the patience level of the customers. To gain points, you will need to complete chains. First, you gain points by serving the customer’s order completely. You can also gain points by chain actions. Chain actions are when you are putting together a customer’s order and you click on each item you need. The food you are preparing will be placed on the tray. The tray will grow from four maximum items to five throughout the restaurants. Each restaurant will have tables. When a group gets up, you will need to clean the tables so others can use them. If you leave them messy for too long, you will have customers leave. Tables will seat between 2-4 people meaning you will need to fulfill the orders of all at the table before delivery. You will also have a bar area in some of the restaurants. The customers will treat them like table which means you need to keep them clean. You will be able to send your entertainer to the bar stools to keep the happiness up. Summary Emily wants to build her very own tea garden. She applies for a loan with the bank and works in different restaurants to pay back her loan installments. Evelyn Sleezley, the manager of the bank, wants to take over the development herself and tries everything in her power to make Emily fail. In the end, Emily's hard work pays off and she gets to own the tea garden of her dreams. 'Game Modes' There are no gamer levels (e.g. no choice to play 'beginner', 'normal' or 'expert'). There are two game modes though: Story Mode and Emily's Diary. *'Story Mode:' The regular mode is comprised of 50 challenging levels played through each restaurant as we help Emily work towards her dream of owning her Tea Garden. Successfully completing a day unlocks the next day. *'Emily's Diary:' Like in ''Delicious 2'', two scenarios are available for each restaurant in endless mode. They can be unlocked by completing the restaurant on expert mode. On the selection screen, each scenario has a line of text describing the it. The goal in Emily’s Diary is to how many customers you can serve without losing any customers. As soon as 3 people walk away angrily, you will lose that round. Hank's Western BBQ & Grill Everyone just wanted to have a barbecue today... ''Only BBQ products. '''Hank's Western BBQ & Grill (Expert)' Everyone was in a hurry and didn't take the time to sit down... Only take out. The Beach Club We had a singles night, but most of the mingling happened in the line... ''Only single customers. '''The Beach Club (Expert)' It seemed like the whole town was here at the same time... ''Customers enter in waves. '''The Seafood Restaurant' All my pans are being replaced, so I had to use the small ones... ''One serving at a time. '''The Seafood Restaurant (Expert)' I''t felt like everything took twice as long to prepare today...'' Longer preparation time. The Posh Restaurant Everyone wanted to be sure of a seat and called ahead... Lots of reservations. The Posh Restaurant (Expert) Alfonse thought a small tray would look more stylish... Smaller tray size. Emily's Tea Garden Today, people knew exactly what they wanted... ''Customers order quickly. '''Emily's Tea Garden (Expert)' All the hungry people in the world came to my tea garden today... ''Double orders. 'Challenges' ''See also: Mouse Mini-challenge There is a hidden mouse for each day of every level, making a total of 50 hidden mice. You have up to four opportunities to catch the Mouse by clicking on him when he appears. He will squeak right before he pops his head out of his hiding spot, so listen carefully. Catching the Mouse gives you 100 extra points. Episodes/Dialogue *Western Restaurant *The Beach Club *The Seafood Restaurant *The Posh Restaurant *Emily's Tea Garden 'Western BBQ & Grill' Plot Overview: Emily tells her uncle Antonio that she’s planning to open her own Restaurant, a Tea Garden, at Dolphin Bay. But, in order to do that she’ll need to make a deposit fund. Her uncle suggests her to find a regular job at Dolphin Bay to entitle her for a loan, and he happens to have a friend who owns a BBQ & Grill restaurant at the same location. 'The Beach Club' 'The Seafood Restaurant' 'The Posh Restaurant' 'Emily's Tea Garden' Catalogue Western BBQ & Grill Will be moved up here. The decoration is exhibited on a catalog by François. There are 8 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Fireplace:' There’s nothing more inviting than a warm, cozy fire. Cost: $300 *'New tables:' With these new tables, who could resist taking a seat? Cost: $300 *'New kitchen block:' Now you can do your work in real style. Cost: $400 *'Lamp:' This beautiful lamp will enhance the ambiance. Cost: $100 *'Paintings:' Let’s hang the heroes of the West. On the wall, that is. Cost: $100 *'Cactus:' Prickly and painful, but it really sets the western mood. Cost: $200 *'Western rugs:' The floors, too, can now have that marvelous bovine motif. Cost: $300 *'Scenic windows:' Just look at those windows; perfect! Cost: $300 Trophies Gallery Emily's Air Race.png|The following games will be on mobile! Delicious Tea Garden Coming Soon to tablets.jpg|Coming soon to tablets Delicious Tea Garden Now Available to Mobile Devces.jpg|Now available to Mobile! Category:Delicious series